Snake's Den
by TheVastEmptiness
Summary: Sakura is just looking for some innocent entertainment but gets more than she bargained for and ends up trapped within the snake's den. By the time she screams for help it's far too late. AU / No Pairing


**Author's Note: This story is AU so it is set in a somewhat modern time as opposed to a ninja world. **

One day, a young girl, Sakura, she went by, was out trick – or – treating with her mother. The two of them were not having that grand a time. The people of her town weren't too into Halloween and so she had very little candy. As they were walking down the dark, and basically deserted, pathways they came across a maze. It seemed like it would end up being simple enough. After all, it was probably just some enthusiastic family putting it up to heighten people's spirits.

"Mother might I please go into the maze? I am _dreadfully_ bored and it seems fun!" she begged, her eyes full of hope. With those puppy dog eyes her mother couldn't refuse.

"Well hurry through it then. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow young lady!" With a great grin young Sakura leapt down to the entrance of the seemingly simple maze.

"May I go in please Mrs?" she asked to the lady by the door. Well, she assumed it was a woman but it very well could have been a finely featured man, they were rather androgynous. With long and silky black hair and sharp golden eyes that had a slitted pupil akin to a snake's they were also quite intimidating to the young girl. But alas, young Flara convinced herself it was just a unique kind of contact. So when the lady said "Oh you go right ahead honey!" she let slide the fact that the smile that was accompanying the phrase was sharper than razors.

When Sakura took her first step into the maze she turned around to ask if it would cost her any money to go in when, all of a sudden, the doors slammed in her face and she could hear a lock clicking. When the lady had closed the door she had also shut all traces of light from streetlamps out and so Sakura was standing in a vast sea of pitch black darkness. Sakura was afraid of the dark. She decided that she would just follow the right wall to the end.

When she reached out and placed her hand on the wall though she touched something slimy that oozed around her fingers. She gasped and pulled it back in shock. Wiping the unknown substance on the pant leg of her jeans she started to become unnerved. Grasping at straws of reality she decided it was just put there to add the effect of spookiness they were putting together. It meant absolutely nothing bad. Instead of dwelling on it she simply put her hand out in front of her, so as not to walk into anything, and started moving forward.

Stopping for a breath after a minute or two, as she had never been a sporty girl, she turned around to see if there was light coming from anywhere to lessen her fear. To her surprise she turned to face… a flat wall. Pressing against it she realized it was perfectly solid. It was not possible however as she had just been there and would have walked straight into it. To make sure her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her she sat wearily and, with her now slightly adjusted eyes, watched the walls. To her wonder and partial horror she realized that the walls were indeed shifting. They were actually moving!

As she stood and glanced around in fear she could've sworn she heard menacing giggles from right behind her. This maze was now appearing almost… magical… But no matter how full of fear she was Sakura was a practical girl and she didn't believe in silly things like magic. So instead of yelling for help, like she should have before she got too much further into the maze, she held fast to her pride and just kept walking, and walking. Then jogging, then running, and finally screaming and screeching for someone to _help_ her! For someone to come let the light back in and_ find_ her!

Now the elder folks of that old town tell of her legend. How, even when the maze was torn down to find her she and that odd woman were never found. How, her spirit is still wandering those lonely, dark crevices of that maze. How it is searching for freedom that will never come.

**Please review! Compliments and constructive criticism are both welcome!**


End file.
